I am Number Ten Legacy Part 2
by Number Ten
Summary: The second part of the Lorien Legacies of Christina (aka Number Ten). She's on her own for the first time and is still on the run. She has no guidance or true path to follow. She is searching for answers. Through the chaos of her life ...she manages to co
1. Chapter 1

The field is covered in daisies. The flower that always reminds me of Annie. I know immediately this is our home. The planet I dream about and long to travel to again. This is our Lorien. I lay here with the other Garde, even the ones that have been murdered by the Mogadorians. We are all enjoying our time for there is no more war or violence. There is only peace around us.

The other Garde lounge around me in relaxation and serenity. We lay in the field with a light breeze engulfing all of us and keeping us cool. There is the boy I've known for so long as my friend. He soars above us, doing fancy flips in the air for our amusement. A bird follows him closely, trying to show up the boy. All at once, the bird changes into a cross between a hawk and a butterfly and flies gracefully out of my vision.

A girl with raven hair is creating a fire with her hands. She is strong and beautiful; her stormy eyes reflect the growing flames. She lifts her head and stares at the boy flying above and shoots a gust of wind up at him. The boy does not sway from his course and simply sticks his tongue out at her. Another boy, no much older than 18 walks over and kisses the raven-haired girl on the head and leans down next to her. The grab each other's hands and the girl lies her head on his shoulder.

Another girl with short dark hair unwraps something on her lap and hands it to the raven haired girl. She too is beautiful and very tall. Her face is soft and gives off the element of curiosity. She begins to float objects above her head, like she is sorting them, before holding them above the fire. A boy with long black hair is standing on a tree like he would on the ground. His eyes glitter with mischief and his body radiates confidence and strength. He tosses what looks like a Frisbee to another boy out in the field but the wind carries it out of his grasp. This boy runs after the disc. Then he vanishes. He briefly re-appears next to the girl with short hair, gives her a kiss and vanishes again. He pokes his head from the top of a tree and snags the disc from flight. Another Garde sits close to me. She has her nose in a book and ignoring the other excitement around her. The fading sunlight catches her freckles and reddish-auburn hair that makes her curls shine. She seems shy and twitchy but no less pretty or skilled. She leans against another boy with darker skin. His eyes are soft and gentle as a puppy's. He gently convinces her to lie in his lap and he strokes her hair gently between his fingers.

Another Garde and a young blonde woman walk into my vision. They hold hands together and watch as the Garde shines his palm into the air. His sharp beam of blue light contrasts against the rosy pink sky and creates a target for the boy who is airborne. He flies through the beams and keeps everyone entertained. Another girl, someone smaller and more youthful than the others, skips into view. She holds her hands to the sky and a multitude of bright colours streak across the display per her instruction. Colours ranging from soft lilac to baby blue spring to life and seem to dance across the sky. Our eyes follow the images with wonder and awe.

Another blonde girl comes running up to us, her hand grasping an unusually pale boy with an abnormally large nose. His face is somewhat evil and even devilish. But the smile plastered across his face and the lively eyes of the Garde put my worries at rest. The couple run up to the younger Garde and lift her up onto their shoulders. They carry her like the champion of a football game and the display of colours become more and more elaborate.

I myself lay in the lap of a very handsome boy. I have strung a series of daisies in an elaborate pattern with the intention of giving it to the youngest Garde. The boy I lay with is not Garde but human and he strokes my luscious blonde locks with gentle fingers. His face is slightly blurry but his captivating brown eyes stare lovingly into my face. I can't help but smile and allow the warm glowing feeling to spread through my body. We keep our eyes locked on each other trying to drown out the colourful display and continuous excitement going on around us. The world is our own and the boy leans down every so slowly. My body heats up and my heart skips a couple beats. Our faces slowly come within inches of each other. I shut my eyes.

I smell something bitter and hot; too hot for human breath. My eyes flutter open and I am staring into very dark eyes. Not warm and intriguing but soulless and cold. I immediately push back with all my strength. The handsome boy I was about to kiss has transformed into emhim/em. The figure that haunts all my dreams these days has returned and has me in my most vulnerable state. His cold and sour breath stings my eyes and I immediately struggle to get free. It doesn't take long for me to see the three glowing pendants around his neck and notice that my nose is inches from his hideous purple scar. I immediately scream out and struggle to escape but he has his clawed hand around my own pendent that glows extremely brightly. He lifts me from the ground and I see that the field has caught fire and all the Garde have vanished. I begin to cry and I scream out for help. No one comes to my aid and I am helplessly dangling from his hand.

He lifts me up to meet his eyes. I try to avoid his glance like he's Medusa and he will turn me into stone.

"You may have the others fooled but I know of you existence." The figure says and smiles, showing me his yellowing teeth. "You…like the rest of your filthy species will perish. You all will perish as easily as your ancestors did and including that useless infant Anali…" He raises his hand and something nearby explodes. He laughs manically but all I can hear is my own heart beat.

Immediately I snap! Those tears of fear turn into anger. My pendent glows the brightest I've ever seen it do so. I claw at the figures hand to distract and I aim my free foot at the pulsing purple scar. The first time I miss but the figure is too busy creating destruction to notice me.

Suddenly, I am wearing a slick black suit made of leather. It fits me like a glove and I feel powerful. I can barely see that I am now wearing heels. I cling to my pendent and I turn Lorlite. My entire body, including my outfit, turn a harsh blue and we are all glowing. I now feel extremely powerful. I swing my entire body, twisting my pendent chain a few times and I dig my heel into the scar. The figure roars in pain and I'm able to flip out of his grip. It's a long way down but I manage to land safely.

As soon I land, I stare up at the towering figure. He continues to clutch his throat. I remain in my blue state and stare him down. All at once, the Garde are back. They stand with me. They all have determined expressions and all their pendants are glowing too. We feel powerful and we will stop this...person together. I raise my hand and the Garde copy me. I close my eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

The world has to stop spinning. I try to get up but the dizziness keeps me down. It takes a minute for me to register where I am again. Right, that stupid, rat infested motel, two miles from the Atlantic coast. I roll over trying to shake the nauseating feelings but I end up on the floor. My vision remains blurred and my head throbs like someone is trying to drill a railroad spike through my skull. The world can't stop spinning and I hear a voice in my head. It is dark and grizzly, almost devil like. I can't understand what he's saying but he laughs maniacally. I scream out and the noises cease.

All at once, the world stops spinning and the laughter vanishes. I pull myself off the floor and sit on my bed. How long has it been since Argentina? Three…Four weeks? Time seems lost on me these days but I am grateful that I got away when I did. I'm sure the place is crawling with Mogs by now. My methods of disguise have saved me. The search still continues for Sofia Garcia in Argentina. The mayor of the town has offered rewards for her safe return but she cannot be found. Fortunately, her face has faded from the news as the recovery efforts all they know, Sofia is dead.

She is…

She no longer exists to anyone. Sofia is the one who lost her teacher, friend and mother to her own foolishness and carelessness. Sofia is the one who abandoned her cause and mentor for the effort to be normal. But no more… Chantelle Richardson is not like that girl anymore. She spends her time searching and most of the time weeping and moping around. Her depression is very strong this time and she cannot escape into sleep any longer because of the figure that stalks her nightmares. All she has left with is a pendent, a chest, a make-up kit, a backpack of the essentials and her number. Five…Five… the number after four and the one before six. The order she must be killed in as the opposing alien race attempts to exterminate her kind. She is in the middle. There is only one more before her. She cannot let another die, she must find the others.

I open the curtains with my telekinesis and see another dreary day outside. There are soft snowflakes falling outside and landing gently on the crumbling parking lot. I used to love snow storms, watching the tiny crystals land on the window pane and melt slowly into droplets. They would then make their own path down the glass and eventually vanish forever. But the world seems lost now; there is no colour or life anymore in things when you don't have someone to share it with.

I dig my hands under the bed for my chest and plunk it down on the bed. I feel I need to do something today besides watch T.V. and surf the Internet. I place my hand on the lock and squeeze it tightly. It becomes warm in my hands but I begin to cry. I drop the lock and curl up on the floor. It's no use…I am the lost cause. The other Garde will have to fight without me. I am a worthless wimp that can't even open her own chest without bawling like an infant./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I place my hand around my neck and hold onto my pendent. It only glows slightly. I've tried a thousand times to make it light up like it did in the park with no avail. I can't access the words I said to activate it and communicate with my Elder. At least, I think it's my elder. Maybe I am just going crazy and I've imagined everything significant that could lead me to the truth behind the elder's plan for us.<p>

I hold my hands over my eyes and ask for some sign that can restore me to sanity and confidence. I speak softly to myself and all at once, I am speaking that same dialect again. My pendent glows brighter than ever before and it mimics my voice. I try to ask for the voice that spoke to me before. I wait patiently and I feel my entire body begin to tingle. I slowly stand up and look at myself in the cracked mirror across the room. My eyes are glowing slightly too.

I hold my hand out to the mirror and concentrate. The energy inside me builds and the tingling gets stronger. I open my eyes and the entire room is alive. The bed is shaking like something out of a poltergeist movie and the lights flicker like crazy. The bedside table and lamp rattles like being shaken by an earthquake and a tiny mouse darts into a nearby hole. I can't understand what I'm doing but I like it. This is the sign I need. I slowly raise the bed until the headboard touches the ceiling. It requires minimumal concentration and I only need one hand. I stiffle a laugh and raise the bedside table too with the other hand. I wait to hear the hushed voice again but nothing happens. I become impatient and I loose it. The bed drops, the table lamp goes flying and the glow from my eyes ceases. I immediately try to regain the patience I had but the light on my pendant dims and flickers. In my last attempt, I push a force out of my mind towards the mirror. But it is much more powerful. The mirror shatters and there is a huge dent in the wall around the mirror.

My pendant droops down and resumes it's normal glow against my pacing heart. I am standing alone in the room in my t-shirt and shorts. But something inside me has been restored. I immediately throw everything in my bag and gather my Chest and laptop. I toss everything in my bag and head for the window. I make sure I left everything as it should be and climb through to the ground. I use my telekinesis to float myself and my things to the ground and head for the back woods. I never look back, praying that no one saw me. I snuck into that room in the middle of the night, so no one knows I stayed there. If they haven't heard the bed crash or the strange thuds, then there is something seriously wrong with them. I shut the open window and lock it with my mind. Hopefully, they won't report it and I can get away scot free. Maybe they'll assume that the place is haunted. Whatever, it probably won't last much longer as a business anyways. I should really phone the health inspector about it.

I reach the cover of the woods and continue my two mile trek to where the car is. I haven't used it in a week or so but I take no chances when it comes to being seen. I had discovered a dirt road that let into the thicket. I covered the vehicle with moss and weeds and haven't checked it since. Hopefully, people aren't nosy and mind their own business about tire tracks in the mud.

I reach the car after about a half an hour walk. I shove my stuff into passenger seat and hop into the driver's side. I rev up the car and make my way towards the opening at the end of the dirt road. I keep my lights off and check for cars before pulling out onto the highway.


	3. Chapter 3

The first few hours are lonely and grey. I stop for gas a few miles later and I get something to eat. I try to look nonchalant but I still see people staring at me. What can they do? The worst they can suspect of me is that I'm a teenage runaway that stole her parents' car and is using their credit card to buy gas.

I stand shivering in the cold when I notice someone. He's staring at me like I'm on display. I can tell right off the bat that he is not Mog. He's dressed like any teenager would be in weather like this. He wears a black, waterproof jacket and no hat. His gaze is more curious and less supicious than other peoples' usual glance at me. I try to ignore him but I can feel his gaze even with my back turned. I'm slightly annoyed by it but I steal another glance. Something else bubbles up inside of me. Something...warm. The minute our eyes meet again I turn away and I feel my face turning red. What's happening to me? I've never felt this way before but...it is slightly... comforting.

I decide to get some food for the road in the station but the chips are up way too high. I despretely want to use my telekinesis but I need to keep a low profile. I try to reach them on my toes but it does no good. All at once a strong but soft hand grabs them for me and hands them over. I stare up, knowing who it is already. When I see his face fully, I stop. He looks like the guy from my dream. His eyes are a warm milk chocolate and his face is strong and sturdy. He looks like he's been through alot but at the same time...there is an innocence to his face. I immediately try to snap back to reality but my head and stomach are swimming.

"T-Thank you" I stammer, never taking my eyes off his. I can feel my face turning red and a brush a lock of hair away from my face like almost flirting. What is wrong with me? I need to focus on my goal... I don't have a goal at the moment... but a little...love...couldn't...

"No problem." he says. His voice is deep but at the same time smooth.

"I-I... They put these things up to high" I say, trying to start a conversation.

"I...I know." he says. God! Does he feel as nervous as I do?

"Are...are you new in town?" he asks.

"Sorta" I say, grinding my teeth together, trying to figure out what to say.

"You look like you needed someone to talk to" he says, leaning against the stand of chips.

"I guess I do" I finish. I want to leave but..but I can't seem to.

"So... what are you doing all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?" He asks.

"I...I" I really try to lie but just something... something about him makes me want to tell the truth. "To be honest... I really don't know."

"I...wish I knew what that was like." he says, staring off into the distance.

I never get to respond because the stand he was leaning against goes clattering to the floor and the contents spill everywhere. Immediately, we get on our hands and knees and start to scavenge what's left of the bags. The ones ripped, I offer to pay for and the others we set back up on the stand. While we pick up the remains, we both reach our hands over and our fingers touch. His fingers are cold and thin but very strong. I feel my heart race and the blood rush to my face. It is a brief encounter before I pull my hand away.

_What is wrong with me_? I...I promised Annie no more connections. It only leads to heartbreak and depression; you barely made it through the last one without tapping to Loric's energy for your confidence. And yet...I can't seem to help myself around him. We finish cleaning up and I carry the torn chip remains towards my car.

"Wait up!" the guy says. He's following me and carrying more remains of chip bags

"Do you seriously think I can eat all of this?" I ask.

"Well...it...it doesn't hurt and from what I can tell, wherever you go...you need the energy"

I finish unloading my arms and turn to face him.

"Keep some..." I insist, "I have to stop eating all this junk anyways."

"Nah...I don't need 'em." There is a lengthened pause then between us.

"So...how long are you staying?" he asks. I can tell from his rushing thoughts that he wants to ask me out for a drink. I suddenly notice my mind reading legacy. It was if I forgot it for those few...

"To be honest, I really don't know." I say leaning against the passenger door.

"Well..." he bites his lip hard, "If you...you know... are planning to stay...I could...I could..."

"Show me around?' I prompt him. He seems surprised by my suggestion.

"Or..or...whatever you know..."

I place my finger towards his mouth to silence him. I feel weird inside...is this passion? I lean in close so our noses practically touch.

"I'm...I'm hungry right now... do you know a good burger joint around here?"


	4. Chapter 4

If someone had told me that in six hours, I would be having a bacon cheeseburger in a small town diner with a guy I barely know but also makes my heart flutter, I'd have called them crazy.

I get to know this guy pretty well during our time together. He's a local around here, "born and raised", as he said it. He's never been anywhere else, his grandparents lived here, so did his parents and now him. But I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't want to carry on the tradition. He's eighteen, like my supposed new identity, Christina Jordon, and he works at a car rental shop with his step-dad. I really want to ask what happened to his real dad but I really don't want to pry at this point. He tells me he's graduating this year and hopes to go to college or university. "University of Windsor or Horton College" he told me. He goes on to tell me about his life and I listen...hanging on to all his words, saving them in my brain as if they were more important than the Elders themselves. I've never felt more comfortable or helpless to someone's charms. I've had tonnes of friends before him but I've never felt closer to anyone.

I could barely hear him wanting to hear about me. My mind races to find answers and I blush slightly. I have a sudden urge to tell who I really am. I bite my lip to keep my secrets from flowing out of me. It'd feel nice to do so. I've lied all my life, everything about me is bottled up inside me. The only others who knew were Annie and the Garde and three of them are dead. It would feel nice to get rid of the load of lies off of me but I...must honour Annie and keep the charade up for as long as possible...at least until I find the others.

"Uh...I'm eighteen, I've never really had a permanent home because my mom and I travelled a lot. My dad upped and left when I was two... I-I like pop music...I'm a black belt in karate...and I'm a straight A student, even though I've been homeschooled most of my life. I'm...unemployed at the moment... "

"Just tell me one thing..." he says. "Please tell me you are not some kind of thief or one of those chicks that run away with her parent's car and credit card?"

I giggle slightly. "No, I'm eighteen. My mom let me move out and I pay for everything with an honest hand" Well...not completely honest.

"So tell me of the places you've been. You said you've travelled a lot, where?"

I decide to tell him about our travels as honestly as possible. I neglect to mention why we moved so much but he doesn't pry. I tell him about swimming in all the Canadian lakes, including the St. Lawrence River, almost falling off the Eiffel tower on one of Annie's treats for me. I tell him of the various people I've met and how I studied in Argentina for a few months. Through all this, our eyes never leave each other's faces. I feel...I can trust him with my stories and he genuinely seems to like me. I like him too.

We chat for what feels like hours before the diner shuts down for the night. We walk outside together into the blowing snow. Once more, the snow feels beautiful again. We walk together and we seem unaware that we are holding hands. He takes me on a tour of the tiny town and shows me the garage he works at. It's crummy and would probably cave in, in a few years.

I feel amazing the whole time and the warmth inside me spreads all over. Our tour ends at the edge of the main street and we stand under a streetlight together. The snowflakes dance all around us and appear like glowing fireflies in the light. I turn to face him and my heart's in my mouth. I have the urge to lean in like he's doing, we are connected. So this is what love feels like. It...feels...amazing. I lean in and I catch a whiff of his breath. I shut my eyes and our lips gently touch for a moment before I pull away.

"S-sorry," I stammer, "but I think we forgot something... I am Christina. Christina Jordon."

He smiles at me. We'd gone through an apparent date without learning each other's names.

"I'm Blake" he says, "Blake Levitt." The name is pure and I grin at him again. The warmth inside me is now a raging fire. We lean in again and this time...our lips meet.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few nights, I spend sleeping in the back of my car in a secluded area just outside of town that I now know as Laramie. At least, I try to sleep, my mind is abuzz with the days spent with Blake. I don't know what it is about him but we connect in such a way that keeps a smile on my face. But even though I want to dream about Blake, the same figure haunts my dreams continuously and with relentless determination. I don't know why of all people to haunt, he stalks me. Is it because I am more sensitive and weak that he or it finds a way to thrive in my head?

When I can't sleep, I text Blake for as long as he stays awake and spend the rest of the night training my butt off. I attack any trees or bushes that are out there. I punch, kick, slice, block and deflect anything that I can to keep my senses as sharp as possible. I seriously try to work on my enhanced strength, my latest Legacy, and practice my telekinesis by lifting boulders, stumps and tree trunks. I feel that I am getting stronger but at the same time, my insomnia makes me feel weaker. I usually wear myself enough to fall asleep for a while until the figure wakes me up again. This is all done in a constant cycle!

In the mornings, I go to the small café for some coffee and to wait for Blake. It also gives me a chance to use the Internet in search of the others. I've been following the ongoing investigation of John and Henri Smith. They are accused of murder, forgery, terrorism and other things that are extremely stupid. The picture of the destroyed school is beyond the capability of two people. I know immediately that John is Garde, Henri is...was the Cepan and I figure that the school must've been where he had battled the Mogadorians. The piles of ashes enforces my theory and the fact that he is now missing means he's on the move. I'm partially relieved and scared for him at the same time. Is this the signal I've waited for? Or is it a trap? Either way I was torn for a little while about whether to stay or go but knowing the Mogs and the government will be all around there for awhile. I decide to keep my distance. Besides, getting to know Blake and getting stronger are my priorities right now.

Once my search is done, Blake meets me and we walk to school together. We just chat and generally enjoy each other's company. I see Blake off, promising to meet him after school. I can tell his heart's not into it but I insist it if he wants to keep dating me. After that, I train any way possible, including swimming at the local pool and working out at the gym. I really try to stay aloof from others and ignore them but it is hard to go unnoticed in such a small town. I limber up but it is hard not to show my enhanced abilities in public. The gym and swimming pool are really just for fitness, I enjoy most of the training sessions in the woods. There, I hold nothing back and I'm free to be my true self. Although...I really don't truly feel myself if Blake's not here. I train my butt off until it's time to meet Blake at 3:20.

After that, I am all Blake's. I hang out in his garage while he works on an old T-ford model and ask him questions. He tries to explain to me how an engine works and how to oil the carburetor properly but I mostly just smile and kiss him on his greasy cheek to make him blush. The smell of melting rubber tires and rusty metal is actually comforting for me, with Blake around. That is...until his step-dad comes and scolds him for doing it wrong or something that needs a reason to yell. Mr. Levitt reeks of booze and cigarettes, and it doesn't take a mind reader to know why Blake hates it here. I can tell Mr. Levitt really wants to hit him but I use my telekinesis to protect Blake from the flying fists.

I wait till his father stumbles off and I decide to venture the question.

"Where's your mom?" I ask softly.

Blake stares at me over the engine he has his hands in. I immediately regret saying it and I blush to hide behind my hair.

It takes a few minutes for Blake to answer.

"She's really sick... dying of..." He stops short. I know at this point he's fighting back tears. I rush to his side and lift up his face so his eyes can meet mine.

"I-I'm sorry" I whisper.

"...It-it's about time you knew anyways...she's been sick with... Alzheimer's for a while and she...she's only got few miles left but before she left...she...she trusted this a-hole to care for her only son!"

He turns from me and pitches the wrench across the room and sits on the hood.

"She...she...she doesn't know what he...he does to me...she can barely remember her own name now or her son...but...but... I don't blame her at all..."

"You blame yourself" I say, really close to tears too. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him for an extra long time. "Don't blame yourself... you have no control over it..." I whisper, "It's what I've been doing my whole life too...My...my...Mom was the only one who understood me too and we did go through hard times she...she ended up ending her own life to save me..." I trail off and sob gently on his shoulder. Blake puts a strong arm around me and pulls me close.

But I'm not finished. "But blaming yourself, Blake, is the poison that eats away at our souls. I should know...all my life I've felt like that and I've barely got a soul at all...

Blake pulls out of our huddle and he stares at me. "What...what do...do you...?"

"I can't tell you right now...it...it's too hard but when I'm ready...I'll tell you. But you, Blake, have a loving soul that cares so deeply for your mother and...others...don't go on through your life thinking you're the reason why...cause you're not..." I'm so overcome that I lean forward and kiss him through the tears. I'm expecting him to shove me away but our lips remain together for a long moment. I pull away first.

"Your mother still loves you...you know that and what she's going through is not your fault and even though you...you live with this guy, you should remember that it was out of love for you. To...to care for you when she can't"

Our eyes meet again and deep down I know Blake's trying not to cry.

"It's okay..." I whisper..."let it all out...I know what it's like..."

We embrace and spend the rest of the night in embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

I roll uncomfortably in my car. I'm smeared in my own cold sweat again. The figure was there. I dreamt that he held Blake out in front of me and was teasing me about it. No matter what I did, I couldn't save Blake. I had to watch the figure murder my boyfriend in front of me. He then threw the corpse at my feet. I put my hands down on him and prayed for a miracle. The miracle, of course, did not come and I was left crying, holding his lifeless body. The murderous figure laughed gleefully at my misery.

"I am coming..." he smiled at me."The worst is yet to come..."

I scream myself out of the nightmare and I'm too dizzy. My stomach is churning too...Suddenly the fried chicken and milkshake I had aren't sitting well with me. I fumble for the door handle and just barely make it. I am violently sick, it's to the point that I feel there is nothing else I could expel except my gut itself. Once I'm done, I lay with the door open. The frigid January weather cools me a bit, just enough that my dizziness can settle down a bit. My head is pulsing and my entire throat burns. I try to take deep gulps of air in order to settle myself and my stomach.

The phase takes longer to pass over than before. I try to ponder why I felt sick. I slam the door and turn on my side. I fiddle with my pendent, which glows slightly with the moon. I despretely wish that Annie was here, just someone to talk to about those dreams. Except they don't feel like dreams... They feel more real than anything else. I know for sure that this figure invading my dreams is real. His presence is too intense to be a figment of my own imagination. At least now I know it's a he. He's taken a more human form than before but he still scares me. He used to be giant and almost shapeless but now I can see his human form. What bothers me is that I haven't seen his face fully. I've only seen bits and pieces but I am more than familiar with his ugly purple scar and the three pendants on his neck. I know that they are of the Garde's that have died and those pendants seem right at home on his bulging chest. They glow too, almost like a pulsing or a heart beat. I can only assume that they are some how alive. I then think that those three Gardes are still alive in some way.

I rolI onto my other side and stare out the back tinted window. I notice my own reflection and something becomes clear to me. The underlying meaning of the dream.

I need to break up with Blake. Having this connection with him is too dangerous. If I don't part with him...the vision might come true. That's the last thing I want. His mother did everything she could to make sure he didn't go before her...giving him a roof over his head and food on the table. But he does not have the ideal life, it's better than mine. Then I start thinking again about how lonely I've been and Annie never said anything about having human allies. My mind bounces back and forth about whether a human like Blake could be trusted or not and mere humans against Mogadorians is quite hard to imagine.

My phone buzzes and it blinks out that it's Blake.

_Can't sleep :( U up?_

I'm hesitant to answer and a few tears slide down my face. My stomach churns, it's not like before, this time it's more painful and it kills me even more. The guilt is unbearable. I roll over and let the tears run. I stare at my phone for the longest time and just wish I had a way to answer.

It buzzes again.

_Are u up? I need someone to talk too..._

It just doesn't seem fair that I have to be isolated. I can't have a relationship because a stupid alien race is out to kill my people. And so far they aren't succeeding. John Smith is out there and it seems he has another Garde with him and a few of his own human allies. I'm sure the others are out there and they have people working for them. Who said I couldn't have one too? But then I wonder if Blake would accept me for who I am or would he run. He's fallen in love with Christina, the loner human that moved to town, not Number Five, the alien with freaky powers and on the run from another alien race. I stare out my window at the moon and I just wish there was an easy way for me to decide.

My phone vibrates again and I really don't want to respond but I stare at the screen. I stop short.

_Mom's condition worse, doctor thinks it might be stroke! Can you meet me at the hospital?_

I fling back my blanket and climb into the driver seats, as if oblivious to what I was thinking. I shake back a foreboding feeling of carrying on this relationship. The Garde don't need me right now but Blake does. I rev the car up and finally text him back and head towards town, the moon and horizon behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes meet the blinking red lights of an ambulance as I turn into the local hospital. It's not like the one I battled in before, it's smaller and more secluded. In a way, it's more quaint and probably poorer. I pull into the parking lot and leave the car locked up with all my stuff. The cold air picks my hair and blows it in my face while my skin develops goosebumps. No doubt there is a storm blowing in soon. I stare at the building before the wind pushes me to make my way inside.

I head up to the front desk and ask the woman where Blake Levitt's mother was in. She directed me to the second floor and turn left. It was the intensive care unit. I turned into a brightly lit hallway and saw a hunched over figure at the end of the hall. I began running up to him and his head turned as I approached. I immediately put my arms around him and he met my lips.

"How is she?" I ask.

"Not good..." he says. I can see in his face that he's been crying. "Doctors say it's only a matter of time..." I pull him tighter as he begins to cry. He holds onto me like he'll never let go again.

"T-The stroke is too much for her body. Th-the Altzheimer's has taken away her...her ability to fight..." He can't continue any longer and I just let him cry. I make our embrace stronger as I start to think about Annie and how I lost her too. I begin to cry with him and we just hold each other.

It's hours before we hear anything at all. The doctor walks out and Blake stands up with my hand in his.

"I'm sorry Mr. Levitt," He says in a grim voice. "The body won't recover enough to keep her alive..."

"No!" he sobs and collapses on the floor. I lean over and hold him. I look up at the doctor and he's trying not to cry either.

"How long does she have left?" I ask softly.

"Not long..." He says. "The ventilator is only prolonging the inevitable and it'll...be Blake's decision on whether to keep her on it or not."

I'm stunned and upset. Tears are rolling down my warm cheek and I squeeze Blake hard.

"If you want..." The doctor says. "You can keep her on long enough to say good bye..."

Blake slowly uncurls from his ball on the floor and he stands up to face the doctor. I try to hold his hand but he pushes past both of us and enters the room. He lets the door shut and I'm alone with the doctor. I bite my lip and stare into his blue eyes. I can hear all his thoughts and most of them I try to ignore and find the remorse in him. There is some but he has to deal with cases like these all the time and must learn to channel the emotions.

"I'll wait here" I say sitting down on the bench and the doctor lets me alone. I let the tears flow as l think of Blake and how he must be feeling. It feels so real that I feel I'm in his head right not and I'm the one sitting on the bench. Then something pops into my head.

I turn around and slowly but silently slip into the room. I see his mother sprawled out on the bed. She's covered in IVs and the montiors beep constantly. Her eyes are sealed tight, her eyes and face seem shallow and sunken. Her skin is deathly pale and I swear I can see her bones through her skin. Blake holds her hand and he has his back to me. I can assume that before the disease settled that she was a beautiful woman, with strong arms and long flowing brown hair. I watch from a distance and I concentrate on his mom's mind.

At first, I see jumbled thoughts and shapes but soon things start to take shape. I see a little child, only two or three years old playing with his trucks and then he's lifted into the air and swung around. The images change again, melting into the boy's back, the mom's teaching him how to ride a bike. They run together and then she lets go. The feeling of pride flows through me as the child takes off. There's blackness and the image of a boy in a suit. I can't tell what kind of celebration this is, may be a birthday but the mother dances with him and gives him something shiny, I think it's a car and the boy's winning smile gives me a warm glow. The images change and there's flickering of other times that don't make sense to me and the last one...I think it is more recent image, maybe before the disease spreads of sitting under a tree with Blake and I think it is the step father and they watch the waves go by and Blake rolls over and smiles at his mom one last time. There's another shift and it's snowing and the mother holds a tiny child in her arms. From those eyes, I know it's Blake and there's a man with the same eyes holding the mother and he gives a smile...Blake's smile. So he's the real father. The images continue to fade and flicker like static on a TV set.

I rush over to Blake and put my arm around him. He doesn't respond at first until I whisper in his ear.

"She's thinking about you" I say gently. Blake looks at me and I see the doubt in his face.

"She is..." I say, knowing what I am revealing by doing this. " She still has memories of you, even though she doesn't act like she does now. She's remembering the first time you rode your bike and the times you drew her pictures. Your first day of school and your birthdays..." I continue on and Blake cries on. He stares longingly at his mother. I'm crying to as I tell him everything his mother's thinking of.

"And the one that she keeps coming back to is the one on the day you were born" I pause. I can't read Blake's expression but I finish for him. "She remembers what it feels like to hold you and your dad's there too... You look like him." I smile through the tears and we stare at his mother once more. When we clench hands, Blake whispers "I love you" to her and I hear the same from her and then everything fades out.


	8. Chapter 8

The days drift on softly like the snow that covers the landscape. There's a simple funeral, several people from town are there, including Blake's classmates and even his step-dad. But I'm skeptical about his father. He consumed a large amount of whiskey even before the funeral began. I'm by Blake's side the whole time, he never lets go of my hand. I become his rock but I am not as stable as he thinks. Losing Annie was the hardest thing I ever had to go through and all those emotions come rushing back. The two of us have to support each other.

The day we bury his mother in the local cemetery, it's raining hard. Blake and his friends lift the coffin into the ground and I stand by Blake and I lean my head on his shoulder. I say my silent good byes to his mother and I leave Blake for awhile to mourn on his own.

I walk towards the coffee shop and contemplate my next move. There was a new article about John Smith and that he was seen with a girl and boy on their way to Tennessee. The cop pulled them over and tasered, who I can assume the weaker/human boy, Sam Goode, who most people, including his mother believe he's being held hostage by John and the girl. They made their escape and took down two helicopters and practically an army of officers with the help of unknown forces. This gets me excited, knowing that these two Garde are powerful and on the move. I'd like to see if there's a follow up article and I need my caffeine.

I pull my hair up and I order a cappuccino. I lean against the counter. I debate in my head what I'll do next. Obviously, I can't leave now, Blake needs me more than ever and I still feel that I need to stay aloof until the John Smith chaos dies down. If I go where the Garde were, the Mogs will also be all over there and they could recognize me. I'm drinking the warm beverage when the thought of bringing Blake with me crosses my mind again. I practically burn my mouth and spew out the coffee just thinking about it. But at the same time...it doesn't seem like a bad idea, I mean, Blake really wants to get out of here now and he really has no reason to stay. He wouldn't be missed in school and I can tell he doesn't want to be there anyways. I start to get excited but my stomach knots thinking about the vision I had. That...guy or whatever he is, will torture and eventually kill if Blake comes. I have an ominous feeling that this figure is coming and I am being warned about it.

I decide to take a stroll outside to clear my thoughts. Some snow is falling now and I head towards the garage that most likely houses my boyfriend and his drunken step-father. I take slow steps as I still contemplate the idea of bringing Blake along. The wind carries my pony tail and I shudder slightly. I reach the end of the block and stand beside the same streetlight that Blake and I had kissed under. I pull my bag up and stare at the moon. It makes an attempt to peek behind storm clouds. I wonder if the other Garde are looking at the same moon and wondering where I am.

_Stay safe John Smith, Sam and other Garde. I'll find you soon._

I turn towards the garage and I hear noises that I don't like. I pick up speed and head towards the light in the garage.


	9. Chapter 9

The noises are the sounds of screaming and most likely fighting. I can hear Blake's nervous thoughts and the blurred, unintelligable ones that are coming from his step father and I think a few drunken friends too. I slowly approach and peer around the corner into the garage. I can see a lowly light in the back where the sounds of screaming are happening. I enter quickly and hide behind a green Corvette that Blake was restoring. I peek out and I try to get an understanding of what's happening.

The step father is drunk out of his mind and in an aggressive mood. I can hear Blake fighting back as best he can but the father and his friends are too drunk for reason. I hear someone throw the first punch. I scream out and give away my position. The father locks eyes with me for a few moments and I can see his pupils swimming in booze and reason is lost on him. I have the sudden urge to use my telekinesis to protect Blake but I'll blow my cover and I know what that means. My mind races to find a solution as the father slurs his words and tells his friends to get me.

The friends stumble over the body that is now an injured Blake and they come after me. I can see the father kicking Blake in the stomach. The rage inside me is uncontrollable and at this moment. Nothing else matters. The two guys approach and instincts kick in. I grab the one guy with my mind and pull up into the air. The other tries to land a swing at my head but I grab his fist with my strength. He's stunned at this and I squeeze. He shrieks in pain and the other guys squirms in my telekinetic hold. I force the one guy against the wall with my mind. He crumples to the grease covered floor, out cold and I turn my attention to the man in my grasp. I glare at him and release his hand. He grimaces, and I can see that my hand has left a bruise but it's not broken. I collar him and I reach for something with my mind. I find that it's a hammer and I hold it up to the guy's face. He squirms and freaks out, fighting against my grasp. I feel in control but I am not a monster and I will not torture him.

"You will leave here and never speak of this again" I snarl at him. The man squirms again and I release him.

"GO!" I warn and he stumbles off. I make sure he exits out into the cold winter air and I turn towards my final opponent. I face the father, I can see that Blake is close to blacking out and the father stands over him.

"Leave him alone and..." Before I even finish the sentence, the step-father chucks a knife at my chest.


	10. Chapter 10

I wait for the blood and the pain! I think that this wound will kill me and I sputter forward onto my knees. I need to remove...what?

The knife falls from my chest but there is no blood. I check the front of my shirt and no blood is seeping through it. I feel my chest and there is no gaping wound. Is this a legacy? They do seem to come when I need them most. Protect the chest first, where the heart is. I stand up and smile at Blake's step -father. He is frightened by the fact the knife did not cripple me. I see him franctically search for something else but this time I am ready. He grabs a wrench and hurtles it at me. I hold my hand out and it freezes in mid-air. I can see the father is terrified, so badly he might wet his pants. I twirl the wrench in the air in front of him.

"Leave here and NEVER come back. You leave now, then I won't pound you for hurting the boy who is supposed to be your son. You're a disgrace and you will never EVER, have contact with him again. Do you understand?"

The father nods and steps over Blake's body and runs for the door. He pauses for a moment at the door.

"LEAVE!" I scream at him and he does so.

I kneel down next to Blake and examine him. He has a black eye coming and I think he may have been cut too. I roll him onto my lap and stare at his face. I can see he's fighting to stay conscious.

"It's okay" I tell him, "You're safe." I hear a sigh of relief and he shuts his eyes.

"I need to get you to..."

Tires screech and I hear sudden footsteps. Crap! It's the police. The drunkard probably ratted on me, either that or they found him passed out in the street. I immediately try to pick Blake up and pull him out of sight. The last thing I need is to fight off cops or try to explain it. I hear heavy boots outside in the snow and I search for the thoughts. I stop short...

There are no lights, there are no sirens and there are no human voices... I whip around to see a pale faced man in a trench coat and sunglasses. His skin is deathly pale but his teeth are yellow. I can see him holding a knife, too long for a human to use. He smiles at me...he knows who I am. I stand in front of Blake to protect him and I throw my hands out. I shut my eyes and focus. All I need is a moment. I focus in on this life form's thoughts and pull with my telekinesis. The figure jolts forward and I steal his knife from his grasp. I hold it and it feels weird, it lights up in my hand. It feels like it was meant for me to hold it. I think it's Loric made.

"No!" he snarls. "She was not supposed to..."

I never hear what I was not supposed to do because I stab him with the dagger. He bursts into ash on the floor but I hear more coming. Knowing that Blake is my priority, I shove the dagger in my belt and run over to him. I sling him up on my shoulders and head for the back door. I hear the boots attempting to follow me and the mixed, unintelligible thoughts in their heads. I'm fighting against what is now a blizzard of blowing snow, I can barely see anything two inches in front of me. I'm also fighting the cold and with Blake on my back, I should be an easy target. A few blasts whiz by my head but I'm quick and superior to these idiots. I throw a few zig zags into the mix to avoid the blasts.

I reach the tree line, which gives me a chance to turn around and face my opponents. There's probably six or seven at most. They too are having difficulty managing the snow but they know where I'm heading. I still need more time to get Blake to a safe place. I throw my hand out in front of me and a wall of snow rises from the ground. I make a few motions and the snow swirls at my command. I hurl as much as I can at the Mogs and then dash into the brush. I side step roots and underbrush and make my way deeper into this forest. I can hear Blake moaning in confusion and I know he's cold, I didn't exactly have time to grab him a jacket when we're running for our lives. I lay him against a tree and wrap him in my coat but it won't protect him. I hear another gun fire up and I'm torn between protecting and fighting. I look up.

I float Blake up into the higher branches of a pine tree.

_He'll be okay_ I assure myself and turn to fight.

The first Mog has found his way through the wind and snow but I'm too fast. I use my Externa to turn stainless steel and I run towards him. He fires, I dive to the side and slide underneath him and cause him to lose his balance. He falls and I grab the gun with my telekinesis, I stand up and squeeze the trigger. He's ash at my feet and I have a weapon! I slip behind a tree and listen for more footsteps. Another Mog comes into the clearing and I take aim. He's unaware about my presence and I really want to have a little fun but Blake is weighing heavily on my mind. There's a flash of green light and more ash. Two down, five to go. I go silver again and wait. I hear more movement and I turn to fire. The first shot misses but the next one in the chest. The ash blows into the wind. I hear another cannon fire up and I turn but I have no time to fire and get hit in the chest. I go flying back and lose my gun and my steel ball. I expect a burn but my Externa plus my new legacy have protected me. It'll be sore but I can still fight.

I grab the dagger from my belt and use my Externa. I become black, blue and silver. This is hand crafted for my kind. The Mogs must've stolen it from one of the others or even from the invasion. I run after the Mog with the blaster, I duck, doge and dive his blasts until the clicking of an empty gun is heard. I grin at him and deliver a shattering uppercut to the chin. He falls against a tree and I stab him through the chest to finish him off. I expect the next Mog's to come after me but there is silence. I bite my steel lip and run back towards Blake is.

The Mogs are retreating away from the tree but Blake is fine.

_Not for long _I think to myself. I float myself up with my telekinesis to where Blake is. He's out cold and I know he's hurt. I need to find the Mogs before they escape and bring a whole army on the town. I spot their retreating figures and I toss the sword at them. I control it with my telekinesis and slash all three of them in one go. Their ashes blow into the wind and I bring the sword back to me. I check Blake and then slowly climb down with him.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm doing about 99 or more on the highway. I think we just passed the state border into Colorado but at this point I'm more concerned about getting Blake to a hospital and trading cars so we can't be identified.

I pull over into a local hospital and drag Blake on my back. The nurse at the front desk was surprised by the two of us but I told her that he had been at a bar and had been mugged. The nurse didn't hesitate at my story and had him taken on a gurney for x-rays and such. I took the car to a local dealer and the man was surprised by my insistence and the fact I wanted to buy a car at 2:00 in the morning. When I showed him the wad of cash, he shut up and didn't question my motives at all. I got the simpliest and cheapest car there. He had restored it to the best of his abilities but I bought it anyways. I thanked the man and I drove back to the hospital. When the nurse saw me she said that Blake was awake and screaming out for me. I asked about his injuries and the doctor said there was a few nasty bruises, cuts and some minor frostbite but nothing major to be concerned about. He could be released in the morning.

To be honest at that point, I was stalling for what would come next. I took my time making my way down the hall to his room.. I gripped the doorknob tightly,em if this is it...there's no going back. _You're in too deep with him to go back._

I opened the door and walked towards his bed. I pull back the curtain and Blake meets my gaze but there is hesitation in his face. I smile at him and sit down on his bed.

I open my mouth to speak but he speaks first.

"Where are we?" he asks, trying to keep his voice low.

"Denver Colorado" I answer meekly.

"How did we get here?"

"I drove us here..."

"Why?" he asks.

I fiddle with my fingers slightly as trying to come up with an answer. Some kind of reason that both of us are on the run from another alien race and I saved his butt from his step-dad killing him. I meet his eyes and his slightly disturbed stare.

"Chistina..." he says.

"Don't..." I say, trying to fight back the tears.

"No, please..." he says. "I-I...saw you do stuff tonight... who were those guys?...Why did we end up in a tree?...why were you silver?"

"Just...just..." I say softly. I haven't felt this tongue tied since I met him. "Watch me"

I use my telekinesis to pick a glass cup from one of the tables across the room. I float it to the sink and turn on the taps. I fill it and bring it over to Blake to drink. I place it on his nightstand and then look down at my shoes.

"So...so...I wasn't hallusinating was I?" he asks rolling over

"Nope" I say to my feet. I refuse to meet his gaze right now. Let it sink in for the time being.

"I...I understand if you want to...you know break up or whatever but..." I mutter.

"Hold up. Back up the truck just a sec...I...I don't want to break up with you." I raise my head and meet his milk chocolate eyes.

_I...I..._

"You're confused and scared aren't you?" I ask. He looks at me bewildered.

"I...I can read your thoughts" I confess. Part of me is sad about this but slightly relieved that I was sharing my secret.

_That can't be so...She's can't hear my thoughts_

"I can hear you talking in your head" I say, digging my sneaker into the tiled floor. "I can hear your thoughts."

_Okay... let's prove it..._

"Okay... let's prove it...what number am I thinking of right this minute" He says with intent.

193

"193" I smirk slightly. I look up at him and I can see a grin crackling on his face.

"Again...what number am I thinking of now"

_70_

"70" I say.

"How about now?" I can tell he's really trying to psych me out.

" 10 060 452" I say. " I can seriously hear everything your thinking"

"You must be a killer at charades" he jokes. I giggle slightly and then i see the smile fade from his face.

"The...the...the night my mom died...you...you didn't make that up?"

"No" I say kneeling down at his bedside. "Everything I said was from her own head. Even though her mind was going, she still had memories stored up inside; deep under the layers of confusion and disease. She always thought of you. You were in her head until the very end..."

I trail off and grasp hands with him. Our eyes meet and I give him the warmest smile I'd ever given.

"One... one of the last memories...that ...she had." I'm tearing up again and I cling to his hand and rub it against my face.

He gives me a sympathetic squeeze.

_He needs to know._

"It...it was you and your-your dad and m-mom together with you. It was under a snowy sky, with little snow flakes falling on your sleeping face. You...you...you look like your dad but with your mom's eyes. You were just a baby but you looked very happy." I come within inches of his face and let out a soft sigh.

I wish I had that... I think to myself and rub my head against his hand. I can feel his fingers combing through my hair as if trying to memorize the texture.

"My dad died when I was two..." Blake mumbles to me. I face him again and there is a sadness in his eyes. I now realize that I never did know what happened to his father.

"It was a car accident on the way to the store. Some asshole wasn't watching where he was going and drilled my dad's car. Both of them died on impact. My mom kind of...died after that and blamed herself. I could tell that she tried to give me a normal life but when she was diagnosed, it kind of... fell apart." He's crying now and I feel the need to hop into bed with him. He scoots over to allow me to get in with him. I put my arms around him and cradle him like a child.

"And to leave me with that asshole of a step dad..." He cries and I let him. I say nothing and let him cry for as long as he needs. I'm reminded of all the times Annie did this to me when I was sad but a lot of the time it was for no reason. Blake has every reason to cry. He's lost everything and almost died twice tonight. Once was my fault.

I hum a soft tune to comfort him as the night drifts on.

Eventually he falls asleep in my arms and I just hold him. My body is warm all over. My feelings for him is not like but love. I love Blake! Part of me already knew that but I guess it takes sometime to be sure.

"I love you..." I whisper in his ear.

"I love you too..."


	12. Chapter 12

We checked out of the hospital the next day and got on the road. I drove for eighteen hours straight and during that time I told Blake everything, and I mean EVERYTHING! From landing on Earth to the earthquake in Argentina. He listened with genuine interest and wide brown eyes as he took in everything I said. Once I was finished, he asked me all sorts of questions and in both of our minds, we finally were getting to know the real people underneath.

The next journey is a long one. I just keep driving, throwing in a few lefts and rights, hopefully to throw off any potential trackers. Blake's with me one hundred percent. He says that he's excited but I can tell he kind of misses home, and decent sleeping arrangements. We've been on the road of almost a week and most of the time both of us sleep in the trunk or in the front seat when we take turns driving. But when both of us are physically exhausted, we curl up to each other in the back. It feels good to finally have a companion. I haven't travelled for very long by myself but those days in the isolated motel are crap and a distant memories now that I have my boyfriend travelling with me. We talk, share a few laughs and cuddle in the front seat. We've stopped at tourist sites, beaches, romantic restaurants amoung other things. It feels great to finally be myself with someone and I finally get to see the world a little bit. I've never been able to relax and just hang around like a regular teenager.

Blake's excited too. Wherever we happen to go, there's a beaming smile on his face. He points at all the sites and landmarks, trying to soak up everything that we pass. We've gone to zoos, the movies, hiked in some national forests and walked on the beach together. I can hear the giddiness in his thoughts and that he is generally happy. But there is some hesitation in there too; I am an alien and I am being hunted by another race of aliens. So anyone would be hesitant to travel with me. But I know that Blake's thoughts are genuine and he really does love me with all his heart.

Eventually we decide to find a place to lay low for awhile. I let Blake pick the place and he picks something off the coast of South Carolina. We find an old run down house just outside a small city. It's along the coast and Blake says that we can stay here and if we stay long enough, we'll be able to go to the beach. The place is moldy and filthy; the taps are rusted in the kitchen, one of the toilets upstairs is empty and there is absolutely no heating. The floorboards creak and I think I saw a few nests where certain amount of rodents have set up shop. It's the first night and we've been driving for nine hours without a break. I throw our stuff on a couch that has the springs exposed and collapse in a heap. Blake and I had shopped for some new clothes back in Colorado but we've been travelling light in case of some such emergency that requires us to leave quickly. Blake ditches his bags and comes to sit with me. I lay my head on his shoulder and we clasp hands.

I close my eyes and embrace the silence we have. It feels good to be away from the rush and adrenaline that comes with being on the run. We've spent so much time in the cities and towns that I forgot what silence felt like. I curl up with Blake and we are soon both sound asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I am running. The trees around me have sharp branches that reach out and try to grab my arms. I struggle with all my strength to fight them and I try to hop over the roots that try to grab my ankles. I see a clearing and it takes every ounce of strength I have to reach it. Once I make it, I'm covered in mud, sweat and blood. I continue to run because something is chasing me. I can hear it's growling and occasional roar. It is not an animal from earth, the sounds are too bizarre and fierce. I reach the edge of a cliff and I stop. There's no way for me to get across it unless I use my telekinesis.

I'm about to go flying when I hear a blood curdling scream. I turn back and I regret it immediately. There's some greyish creature that kind of looks like the cross between a rhino and a bull. It's forelegs are stubby but his four back legs packed with muscle. He's an ugly greenish-grey colour and rows of sharp teeth that protrude from his mouth. His head is tiny with yellow eyes that bulge out and two discs that seem to beat... like its heart was in them. It stands over what looks like a limp and bloodied body. I can't see who it is but I must save them.

I know that this creature is Mogadorian. It smells of death, just like the filth that created it. This creature gets down on its back legs and I know it will pounce. I have the Loric dagger in my hand and become the cold steel that I wield. If this things wants to fight and try to eat me, I'm going to go down fighting and be terrible to swallow.

The creature charges at me at top speed but I stand my ground. Its feet pound the ground creating an earthquake that would shake anyone off their feet but I stay in my place. I cling to the ground and duck. The creature goes flying over me. I jab upwards at the ugly skin grazes my hair. I hear the creature roar in pain and it topples to the side. I stand up and I see the large gash I've made in the creature's stomach. There is blood dribbling from the wound each time the creature breathes. It seems unaware of its wound and comes back for a second attack and I jump into the air. The Mogadorian monster tries to grab me in its jaws and a few teeth do graze my skin but I feel no pain. I am now on the back of this thing and I take the chance to do more damage. I stab it in the back of the head. The thing turns its head up and roars in pain. It tries to thorw me off but I cling to the sword that is still engrained in its flesh. The monster thrashes around, trying to get rid of its passenger but it's not at all effective. Eventually, the thing gives up and rolls on its side. I take the dagger from its back and I slide down its thick skin. I walk over to the eye. Its ghoulish eye stares at me and I think I can see...tears, slimy yellow tears. At that moment I feel bad. This creature was only bred for destruction and war. If it fails, the Mogs can always make more. I think this monster realizes what true pain is and seems to beg to me. I take the dagger and like Annie did before for me, I end its suffering.

The thing bursts into ash and I now can run to the body that the creature had in its jaws. I'm afraid to look but I stare. I know who it is. Blake.

"NO!" I scream through my tears. I grab onto his lifeless body and bury my face in his bloodied shirt. I scream again and I can feel the evil presence back again. My tears burn my eyes and I push myself from the corpse.

I'm facing the coward that he is. He stands at his usual distance, watching the action and laughing at my misery.

"You...you're nothing but a godamnned coward!" I scream at the top of my lungs. My pendant glows brightly to match my rage. I can hardly get the words out I'm so mad but I hold out the dagger.

"My people will end your people" I scream. "I...I'm not scared of YOU ANYMORE! You're nothing but a coward. hiding behind your stupid solidiers and creatures. Why don't you fight me...US"

I look beside me and the Garde are standing with me. All our pendants glow with superior power and I can feel that we can win.

"You can visit us all you want in our dreams but you'll have to face all of us in order to win Earth. Someone grabs my hand and Blake is standing with me. My cheeks burn with pride and anger.

The figure laughs a hearty laugh that makes my skin crawl and my rage increase.

"You foolish child... You stand no chance of winning... I will face you...all of you. We've taken three lives already and we can always take more! You and your species will fall just like your planet did and...why! Because these Garde are not who you think they are. Three are dead, a fourth is soon to come and one of your own will betray you... We've captured one before and now we've caught another. One Garde is grossly unprepared and the two that have met make the others fair game!" He laughs again and I'm alone once more. I grip the dagger and fly forward. In his distraction, I manage to dig the blade into his pulsing purple scar. He screams...loudly and throws me off. I go flying over the ledge towards a dark grave but I know what I've done and I am proud. When I find the other Garde, this ruler won't stand a chance.


	14. Chapter 14

I awake with a jolt and look at the toxic mess that is the ceiling.

I drenched in sweat and I've noticed that I fell off the couch. I have a mouth full of dust and dirt. I roll over and I see Blake staring at me with wide eyes.

"Did I wake you?" I ask meekly, trying to make a joke.

"I- I woke up and you were boiling hot. Your necklace was glowing like crazy and your eyes were rolling back in their sockets. You were screaming like there was no tomorrow. I tried to soothe you but you broke from my hug and started to convulse on the ground. I didn't know what to do so I let you work your way through it. You scared the hell out of me and I think a few rats too."

I push up from the ground and put my arms around him. The dream, once again, felt too real. I just need to hold Blake for as long as possible. I can tell he's freaked so I decide to tell him.

"I-it's been tormenting me for months now...some guy or ruler is tormenting my dreams. He shows me bizarre visions of people I've met and sometimes...I see you... you...you being killed to torment me but tonight...I fought back ...I pictured the Garde with me and we were powerful enough to save Earth and Lorien. I think that is his greatest fear is for us to reunite and be able to stop this war.'' I run my fingers through my hair and sigh.

''I think he's trying to get me to surrender, why me...I can't say but I do know that he's coming to Earth and he gave me some kind of prophecy.''

"What was it?"

I stop and think...the words are ingrained in my mind. "Three are dead, a fourth is soon to follow and one of your own will betray you... We've captured one before and now we've caught another. One Garde is grossly unprepared and the two that have met make the others fair game!" I run my fingers through my hair and let some tears fall.

"How long will I have to watch you die before it comes true" I sob and turn away from Blake.

"Chistina...listen..." he grabs my arm and pulls me to him. "I'm staying with you...no matter what...I love you and that's all we need. That guy is just trying to scare you. You won't lose me because I'll be beside you the whole time...I promise." I look up at him and I pull him close. We kiss for a long time and I break up.

"But your life is a risk and I can't ask you to..."

He interrupts me. "I'm here and that's that! I have nothing left at home and you saved my butt from my dad and those pasty faced..." I just hug him to shut him up.

"I love you" I say to him.

"I love you too." he says. "Besides, this is way better than playing clarinet in band or solving algebra"

"I smile. "I didn't know you were musically gifted."

"More like musically impaired. I suck at that thing!"

We laugh and I get some branches from outside and start a fire. I play with the fire with my telekinesis. Blake watches mesmerized and i make the flames dance in the air and create shapes in mid-air.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the fact that you have powers or magic or whatever you call them" he says wrapping us up in a blanket.

"You better get used to it because there are six others like me with the same kind of powers." I grin at him.

We curl up together and fall asleep again.


	15. Chapter 15

The next little while passes on like a blur. Blake and I fix up the house to the best of our abilities including putting some traps out for the rats, some air fresheners for the smell and putting a coat of paint on the walls. The place still creaks and looks run down but it slowly starts to feel like a home. It's like Blake and I have our own little apartment.

I start working on the plumbing when I hear Blake scream. I whack my head on the sink but I run to the bedroom. There's a creaky hideaway bed that springs out of the wall. We've been sharing it and I see that the bed has folded back up and caught Blake in the middle. Obviously Blake had underestimated how strong the bed springs are and got himself in quite the pickle. I start laughing, just seeing his legs sticking out from amoung the blankets and mattress gets me going.

"It's not funny!" he protests, kicking and trying to push the bed back into place. He pushes with his legs but the bed comes back again. "Little help would be nice."

I laugh and use my telekinesis to push it back down.

"Having a little trouble Mr. Fix-It" I giggle. "Why don't you leave the bed alone and come help me snake the shower drain?"

"Yuck, I'd rather stay inside the mattress"

"Come on" I insist, grabbing his arm.

The place isn't perfect but it's good enough for us to lay low for awhile. As soon as the house is taken care of, I start to train. I was able to buy a few decent guns from a pawn shop so Blake can learn to shoot. I set up a few stuffed dummies in the back and show Blake how to aim and take cover. His first few shots only end up scaring birds out of the trees he's hit but he slowly gets better. He hits a few dummies in the crotch and one in the shoulder and I tell him to aim a bit higher. I'm no expert with guns but I've had my fair share of experience with them. The next time, Blake hits a dummy square in the forehead.

"Nice shot" I tell him after inspecting the dummies.

"Kill shot" he cheers acting like a total dork. "I am Rambo... Go ahead, make my day"

"Yeah terrifying" I tease and begin punching one of the dummies. I do a few kicks and such and then I get an idea.

"Shoot me" I call.

Blake drops the gun. "What?!"

"I mean it. I need to learn how to do two things at once. I've also haven't stopped a bullet before."

"You're nuts" he says. "I'm not going to shoot at you!" he points the barrel at the ground and leans against the gun.

"Should we wait until the Mogs shoot at me" I suggest. "Just shoot. I won't get hurt. I have that new legacy remember. Impentetrable skin. I need to test the limitations of it anyways."

"No, I am not going to shoot my girlfriend."

I'm frustrated. "Stop being a baby, I have telekinesis. I'll be fine"

"No!"

I get an idea.

"Alright" I smirk. "If you don't want to shoot, then we have to do hand to hand combat."

I don't give him much of a chance to react. I run towards him and practically mow him down with a football tackle. He crumbles immediately and I stand up and smile.

"Ow! What was that for?"  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""First rule of hand to hand combat, you need to be at a hand to hand distance."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Blake grunts. "Ow, I think you may have broken something."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh please, you're just being a baby."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do we have to do this now?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's either that or shooting at me..." He pauses and examines the choices.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fine...I'll shoot at you as long as we start out simple with hand to hand."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Deal!" I say.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I'm in position and Blake takes aim. I begin lifting a couple of rocks from the ground and twirl them in the air.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ready!" I call.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay..." I can hear the hesitation in his voice. He lifts a twelve gage shot gun onto his shoulder and prepares to fire. I continue to juggle the rocks and I hear a bang. My first instinct is to stop juggling, but this is an exercise, I need to focus. I hold up my hand and practically have to guess where the bullets are. I don't feel it in the air and a few more shots go off.<p>

"AIM for me!" I call out to him. "You need to try"

"Fine!" he barks.

The next few shots ring out and I stare in the direction that they came. It feels like time slows down as I stop the bullets in mid-air. I turn them around with my mind and shot them back, all while juggling the rocks.

"Again!" I call.

"I need to reload!"

"Alright"

I continue to move the rocks in different directions and I hear Blake lock and load. I prepare. When I see flashes. Explosions, screaming, a skeleton, a blue...pendant, Mog's eyes. A glowing earth and I hear...Adelina?! I can't focus and I'm scared that the figure has come back and found a way to get me when I'm awake. There are loud noises and my vision is messed up.

All at once my side explodes in pain and I come out of my day dream. I see Blake running towards me screaming and crying. I don't see much else before everything goes black./p


	16. Chapter 16

I wake up to a blinding light. I can feel someone holding me and cool hands run through my hair. I hear a voice and I see two milk chocolate brown eyes.

"What happened?" I ask softly.

"I hit you" Blake says. "And what a hit it was"

"Very funny" I murmer, trying to get up. Immediately a sharp pain goes through my side, it's so intense that I have to lie down again.

"You need to rest. The bullet may have partially hit you, but there was still shrapnel that I had to clean out." he says, putting a hand on my chest to push me back down.

"You saved me" I breath out.

"I've watched tonnes of medical shows, so I kind of know first aid and I was a boy scout, and the scout master showed me how to clean and remove things from wounds."

"A regular survivalist" I smile and I roll onto the side that doesn't hurt.

"What the hell happened out there? I thought you were in the zone."

"I saw something...images really, feelings or impressions. I think it was what the other Garde were seeing, a skeleton, a pendent and someone screaming Adelina..."

"Sounds Italian" Blake murmurs giving me some water. I take slow sips and I look up at him.

"So...I guess training is done for a bit...?"

"Until I recover...but you should still be shooting up a storm while I get some RR"

"Sounds fair...as long as I don't have to shoot at you again."

We're quiet for a moment and I hold his bloody hand.

"What do you think the visions mean?" Blake asks softly.

I stop and lift up my pendant.

"I think it means the Garde are on the move and Lorien wants me to find them"


End file.
